In many instances, users control electronic devices (e.g., computers, tablet computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, etc.) using input devices (e.g., a mouse, a keyboard, a trackball, a touchscreen, etc.) controlled by their hands, fingers, etc. In some examples, eye tracking systems may be used to control electronic devices. In such examples, the electronic device may include or utilize a gaze detection system that determines a gaze direction of the user.